A Lady From Kel
by Gray Eyed Fighter
Summary: Kel is kicked out after her first year, and is sent to the convent. When she's there, her spirit is broken. Her return to the palace isn't what she expects. First part finished
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Please read and review my other Tamora Pierce stories.**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keladry of Mindelan was sitting idly in the window seat of her room at the Palace in Corus. Being the second female page in living memory, it was uncommon to see her, sitting, as opposed to training, or fighting other pages.

It was even less common to find her wearing a dress. She was in her first year, and probationary year at the palace, and was ready for what could be her last day as a page.

It was the last day before the summer holidays, and it was the day when Lord Wyldon would decide if she was worthy to continue her knight training. She wanted to more than anything else, but with all of the pressure of the conservatives, who believed that girls cannot fight, the training master was likely to send her home.

Straightening her floor length green dress, she stood up, and walked to the door, where she had heard a knock moments before.

Standing outside were all of her friends: Neal, Cleon, Prince Roald, Merric, Seaver, Esmond and Faleron.

"Hey Kel!" her best friend, Nealan of Queenscove said, "Ready for our last dinner as measly first years? Let's go." Kel followed the boys to the mess hall, happy that they all had such faith in her. They were all positive that she would be allowed to stay at the Palace.

As they ate together, Kel was quieter than usual. She couldn't help but think of what would happen if she failed. There would probably be no more girls attempting at knighthood, being too discouraged. Her family would be disappointed in her, and Alanna the Lioness. She couldn't help thinking about the Lady Knight who had fought so hard to allow her to try. She would probably hate Kel forever for ruining the image of female warriors.

"Are you alright Kel?" Neal interrupted her thoughts. She looked at his bright green eyes. She had had a crush on him for the better part of a year, and tried to avoid looking at him directly for fear of blushing.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well then, you wouldn't mind listening to the poem I wrote for the Wild-" there was an audible groan from the occupants of the table. Kel on the other hand, snapped from all of the built up stress.

"Yes Neal I would mind. I hate listening to your gods awful poetry every other day." She spoke calmly so as not to make a scene, but he flinched as though she was yelling. "It's always the same. You find some court beauty to fawn over in secret, and you write them stupid sonnets that make me want to scream. You make all of us listen to you read them, and YOU NEVER SEND THEM. We have to suffer when you're not even man enough to admit your feelings to the lady herself, I for one am SICK of it. You-"

"What do you know?" He to spoke in little more than a whisper, but his words cut her. "What do you know about my feelings. What do you know about anyone's feelings. Your just insecure. You always hide your own emotions behind that bloody mask, and your telling ME off for not telling people what I feel?"

By now, tears were beginning to form behind her eyes, but she determinedly forced them back. She would never let him see that his words hurt her.

"You only tell me off because you know that you're ugly and no man would ever want you, so you want the rest of us to suffer with you. You know that no man would ever want to be with the sorry excuse for a woman which is what you are-"

At that moment, Lord Wyldon stood up, which was well timed, because the boys around the table all looked like they wanted nothing more than to sock Neal in the face. Cleon began to rise, but Kel laid a hand on his arm to push him down, a tear silently running down her face, which in itself showed no emotion. Merric, Seaver and Faleron had their mouths open to reply. Roald and Esmond simply glared at the sixteen year old with such hatred and disgust that it actually scared Kel.

Lord Wyldon began his customary announcements, pausing only at the end with.

"Keladry of Mindelan, report to my office immediately after the meal."

Kel quickly stood up and brought her untouched tray to the servants. With one last look at her friends, she ran out of the mess hall.

She knocked quietly on the training master's door, and entered when he called to her.

"Yes. Mindelan, sit."

Kel sat cautiously across from him. "Sir?"

"Now I speak to you as I would one of my own daughters. Consider your future. This was the easiest year. Soon your body will change. You will not be able to keep up with the boys. You have the rest of your life to think about this. You are dismissed."

"So I can't come back then?"

"No you may not. You will leave for Mindelan in a days time. Good night."


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bowing to Lord Wyldon, Kel exited the office before breaking into a run. She ran as fast as she could to her rooms, nearly running right into her friends, minus Neal.

Seeing them outside her door, she skidded to a halt before they saw her and fled outside to the palace gardens. She was running down one of the paths fighting hard to not cry, when a foot shot out and she fell forward into the dirt.

She was too emotionally exhausted to break her fall, and felt a rock slam into her shoulder, hearing the tearing of cloth. As she vainly attempted to rise, a boot connected to the small of her back forcing her back down. She was too tired after her fight with Neal, and failing, that she couldn't find the strength to fight back. An icy, horribly familiar voice reached her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famed Yamani Lump? Shouldn't you be packing for your ride of shame?" Joren's foot collided solidly with her already bruised side. She heard a crack, as her ribs broke. She flipped limply onto her back and stared into ice blue eyes.

"What's going on here?" a sharp voice cut through the air. Joren and his gang split and ran as fast as they could.

A tall form bent over Kel as she struggled to stand up. She stared into deep blue eyes. They were full of warmth, so different from Joren's frozen ones. The man looked around seventeen, with dark hair. He was definately handsome, and looked startlingly familiar, though she couldn't place him.

"Thank you, sir...?"

"Domitan. Of Masbolle. Here, let me help you." He put an arm around her and helped her walk softly to the palace, taking care not to touch her injured ribs. As they walked, he talked to her.

"I'll take you to see Uncle Baird. He'll set you straight."

"Duke Baird's your uncle? Then you must be related to Neal. Nealan of Queenscove?"

"Unfortunately, he's my cousin. I prfer to call him Meathead."

Kel laughed, "And why is that?"

"Have you ever met anyone so stubborn?" They both laughed. As they entered the infirmary, Duke Baird made her sit on one of the beds. Kel turned to her rescuer.

"Thank you so much Domitan."

"Call me Dom. Only my aunt calls me by my full name. By the way, what's your name?"

"Keladry, please sit still while I heal you." Duke Baird laid a green glowing hand on Kel's side.

"You're Keladry of Mindelan?" she nodded. "Well it's been a pleasure to meet you, but I must return to the King's Own. Good night."

"'Night, Dom." Kell eyes began to flutter shut as Duke Baird finished. Healings always made her tired.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As she opened her eyes slowly, it took Kel a minute to remember where she was. The sun had begun to rise over the treetops of the Royal Forest.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet met cold stone, and she shivered. A healer woman hurried over to her.

"Lady Keladry, You shouldn't be up now. Master Nealan should be here any moment now to check on you."

Suddenly Kel was wide awake. "Neal! No I can't see him. I have to go!"

Duke Baird came over from his morning rounds. "Keladry, don't exhaust yourself. You should be resting."

"Please don't make me see him. I can't face him now." and with that, she fled the infirmary, nearly taking out a tired green eyed healer in the hallway.

Neal entered the hall to come face to face with his angry father.

"What did I do now, Father?" He asked quizzically.

"I should be asking you that, Nealan! Keladry was in here with three broken ribs and a mild concussion. your cousin brought her in."

"Which one?"

"Dom. And on top of that, when she heard that you were coming, she fled as though she was being followed by a herd of stormwings. What DID you do?"

Neal looked away. "We kind of fought last night. She ran away."

Duke Baird threw up his hands in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you, Neal? Go apologize to her. I don't care what either of you did. You two were inseparable for a year. If you can't sustain a friendship between each other, there's no hope for the rest of us. Go now."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kel ran quietly along the still corridor. Most pages would be asleep for another hour, before the bell sounded.

As she approached her room, she noticed that the boys had all fallen asleep in the hallway, waiting for her. Nudging Esmond out of the way gently, she slid into her room, and locked the door without waking anyone.

Quickly she packed her bare essentials in a small pack, and packed the rest of her clothes and gear in the trunk under her bed. She would send for that later, maybe. Grabbing her sword, bow, and glaive, she hastily scribbled a note to her friends, and slipped out the window, not wanting to risk waking the boys.

She was determined that she would not be escorted from the palace like a disgraced prisoner. if she was to spend the next six years of her life in the bloody convent, she would at least leave the palace with some dignity.

Her sparrows flocked around her, not wanting to abandon her. Kel sighed.

"It's not going to be easy. There will be a lot less freedom for both of us if you come, but if you want to, you can come with me to the convent."

Entering the stables, she said goodbye to Peachblossom.

"I'm sorry boy, but I can't afford to take you with me."

"He'll be sorry to see you go." a gruff voice sounded behind her. Stefan the hostler had never been confident around humans, but had always felt more at ease with Kel, because of her tie to Peachblossom.

"Please Stefan. Don't give him up. I promise that I'll come back for him. i don't know when, but I will come back."

"And he'll be here. Good luck, Lady Kel, and Goddess bless."

Kel hoisted her pack on her shoulder and passed through the city gates. With one last look back at the palace, she started on her long journey to the City of the Gods.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it. R/R**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a calm spring day as a tall seventeen year old girl rode through the palace gates in Corus. She was surrounded by several other chattering girls her age, and four Daughters of the Convent.

At first glance, you would think this girl proud and arrogant, straight backed in the side saddle, and chin held high, but this was a result of six years living among the proud Yamanis, and also of the stiff corset constricting the girls waist.

If you were to look closer, you would see that in fact her eyes held more pain and regret than any other person in lady in Tortall. As she approached the palace itself, her shoulders began to drop, and her gaze flicked from the small crowd gathered to greet them to her horse's neck.

It had been six years since Keladry of Mindelan had passed through these gates on foot, going the other way. Six of the longest and most painful of her life. When she came to the convent, she was still wild, and set on being a warrior. The Daughters of the Convent had set it their task to pound out any boyishness left in her.

Outside, she had changed almost beyond recognition. As an eleven year old, she was shorter, with closely cut light brown hair and hazel eyes, slightly pudgy and with a definite boyish walk. Now at seventeen, she had long sandy blonde hair which fell neatly to her hips, though was now wound in a braided plait at the back of her head. She was tall, almost six feet, but slimmer, and with a considerably more noticeable womanly figure, accented by the low cut green dress she now wore. The Daughters had forced her to wear emerald earbobs and necklace.

Inside, an even more drastic change had taken placed. She could barely even remember the stocky eleven year old page who had laughed with her friends and had fought bullies. She still hid her emotions, but now the emotions hid were dramatically different ones.

At the Convent, the Daughters had treated her worse than any other girl there. She had had to fast more days than she could count, and was forced for hours, even days on end into the straight backed posture chair. The other girls there were not much better, treating her as some sort of commoner for trying for her shield. For the first few years, she had tried to keep up her weapons practice, but in the end, they had taken her sword, bow and precious glaive away from her. Unable to practice, her muscles had softened, and she doubted now if she would be able to hold a sword.

Twice, she had even run away from the Convent in her first and third years there. Each time, they had found her, and had made her fast for longer as punishment.

As a result of all of this, her spirit had been broken, as one breaks a wild horse. She never spoke to anyone, and spent what little spare time she had dreaming of her life at the palace.

She was woken from her deep thoughts as a hand came across her cheek. "Sit up straight, Keladry, and do not disgrace us in front of the court. If you do, then you have not seen punishment until you have seen what I will do to you." The Third Daughter hissed in her ear.

As the riders entered the stone courtyard, Kel gazed at the group of squires who had come to greet them. She started when she recognized her old friends, before remembering that they _would_ be squires now. Cleon, Roald and Faleron were missing, but they would be knights now if they had passed their Ordeal.

The ladies all dismounted from the saddle, most of them complaining about the long ride here, and the fact that their dresses were askew. Each one in turn curtsied to Master Oakbridge.

Kel was last to curtsy. As she rose, she caught sight of a pair of familiar green eyes in the crowd, and, distracted, she tripped over the hem of her skirt and fell on her side.

A hand roughly jerked her up, and slapped her hard across the face. Fighting back tears of humiliation, Kel apologized quietly to Master Oakbridge and curtsied again, this time without falling.

Oakbridge took her hand gently and addressed the squires.

"Queenscove," Kel's eyes widened. _No!_ she prayed silently. She hadn't exactly left Neal on good terms, and wasn't ready to face him yet, "I want you to escort Lady-"

"Oh no Master!" Third Daughter interrupted. "This, lady." she delicately stressed that word, "Isn't good enough for an escort from such a grand ducal house. Suire Nealan is better to escort, say, Tanwyn of Sebell." a pretty blonde stepped forward and took Neal's outstretched arm, chattering aimlessly to him. Kel was close to tears now.

Oakbridge continued, "Fine then. Hollyrose!" Merric stepped forward, "Escort this lady her to her rooms." he indicated Kel.

Kel calmly place a hand on Merric arm and followed him into the palace.

"What is your name, my lady, if you don't mind me asking? You seem familiar, but I can't place you."

Kel looked up sadly. "You don't remember who I am, do you?" He shook his head. "I didn't really expect any of you to. I barely remember myself back then. It feels as though I was a different person then."

"But then who are you?" he insisted.

They had reached her door. "You will find out tonight. Good day Squire Merric."

She entered her room and closed the door. Walking to the window, she sat in the window seat, in the exact same position she had six years ago, and began to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Midnight Knight:** Thanx for the review. i'll do my best to post more chapters. Glad you like the story that much.

**Numairs-Wild-Magelet:** Thank you for the review. I'll try to write longer paragraphs. I'm not entirely sure what a beta is. I've heard the term before, but I was never sure what it meant. If you can tell me what a beta is, then sure, you're it.

**sniperkitter313:** Thank you for both reviews. I'm so glad you liked it. I know that it's different from the books, but that's why this is fanfiction, and I'm the author. Anyways. I promise to write more. For your review of "Destiny": I know that the lyrics don't exactly follow the story, but that's why I said to listen to the music at the same time, for the melody rather. Did you listen, or did you just read it?"

**Dragoneyes:** Thanks a lot! I never liked Wyldon, so I always wanted a reason to make him look evil. Sorry about that, if you like Wyldon.

**luv ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it. R/R**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel sat in the seat until she had cried herself out. Pulling her knees to her chest, she thought about her first escape from the Convent, in her first year.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**FLASHBACK**

She had run away, hopefully for good from that gods awful Convent. Dressed in breeches and an old tunic, Kel ran along a path in the hill country.

It was the beginning of summer, and it was her twelfth birthday, not that she really cared or anything.

Before she had left, her hair had been cut, and wrapped under a scarf, giving her a boyish look.

She held a strung bow, its quiver hanging on her back. Her sword, from the mysterious benefactor swung at her waist, and tree spears, each with broad leaf shaped blades were strapped beside the quiver of arrows.

Her beloved glaive had been taken away from her, as she had refused to stop practicing with it. The spears, though nat as strong, and a little different to handle, could serve the same purpose.

She was out hunting when she heard a horn call from close by. Having sworn to herself to help anyone in need, she raced around the rock cliff until she saw a group of pages cornered by bandits.

She searched for a way to get them out, and finding a small path leading up the slope, she made a quick plan.

She ran to the pages, firing arrows at the hill men as she went. A few went down. She quickly called out to the pages.

"Which ones of you have the Gift?" Two hands shot up. Had she been paying proper attention, she would have notice that one of them was distinctly older than the others, and had startling green eyes. "Alright. I want you to flash some light. Only momentarily when they start coming closer. Got it?" they nodded. "Are either of you healers?" Green Eyes nodded. "Lessen up a bit, we might need you. Whoever has the horn, keep it calling." a tall dark haired youth nodded to her, apparently relieved that someone had taken over command. The rest of you follow that path up. Mages first, then you with the horn. After, you three with bows will cover me and red hair with spears. Got it?"

Everyone immediately followed Kel's orders. She walked backwards up the path, trying desperately not to look at the edge of the cliff. Her fear of heights had always been an impediment to her. Feeling an arrow graze her leg and tear her breeches, she began to walk faster.

She didn't realize that she was at the cave until hands reached out and pulled her in.

Looking around, she assessed the damage. A handful of somewhat terrified pages stared at her. Only Red Hair was injured, and Green Eyes was bent over him.

"Alright, I want four of you with bows at the mouth of the cave. Stay low, and only shoot if they start coming up. Choose each shot carefully. Make each one count. Every arrow should be in a bandit. No arrows on the ground." turning to the dark haired boy, she added, "Did you call again?" he nodded.

Four pages, armed with bows, crept to the front of the cave. Kel walked over to Red Hair and knelt beside him.

"You did really well today," she said calmly with a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked nothing short of terrified at having had an arrow pulled out of his shoulder. All she wanted to do was calm him and convince him that everything would be alright, even if she herself didn't know if it would be. "What's your name there?"

The boy was shaking as he answered, "Merric. Merric of Hollyrose."

The name echoed in her mind as she realized who she had just saved. That meant that Green Eyes was-

"Nealan of Queenscove at your service, lad. What's your name?" Kel's eyes widened. They were all there: Seaver, Esmond, and Faleron, with two boys she didn't know.

Luckily a horn sounded at that moment, and she heard the clash of metal. Grabbing a handful of arrows, she shoved them into her quiver, sheathed her sword and grabbed her spears.

As she ran out of the cave, the first thing she noticed was the bald head of Lord Wyldon. With one more look at the pages, she took off up the hill.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unaware as to where she was, Kel had strayed too far north a week later, and was found by the guards of the Convent, who had been sent to find her. The punishment had been unbearable when she got back. She didn't eat for nearly four days, and her corset ties were tightened an extra inch. It was one of the last times she had ever shown her spirit. Everything had gone downhill from there.


	5. Author's note Interlude

**This is just an A/N chapter to get caught up on my reviews. I promise that I'm sticking with the story and I will upload another chapter real soon. By real soon, I mean in the next day or two.**

**Just to clarify: This fic is going to be a series of flashbacks and present scenes, that show how Kel got to be the way she is. Her friends and either Neal or Dom, or someone else (up for grabs) help pull her back. It should be more friendship oriented than romance, but that's still up for debate.**

**If you have suggestions as to possible flashback sequences, e-mail me to tell me.**

**luv ya!**

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**alianne of conte: **Not sure yet who will pull her back. As much as I love Kel?Neal fics, and Kel/Dom fics, I think that it will be more friendship oriented, possibly (emphasis on POSSIBLY) kel/neal. Still up for grabs.

**popshop123:** Thanks a lot. I'll write more soon. I find that if there's a big gap between updates, then readers lose interest.

**dracorium: ** I'm glad that you like it. I wouldn't want to write the same old "goes to the Convent" thing. Every story has to have its own 'personality' if you will.

**sniperkitten313:** I'm glad that you can find your own conclusions from the song. Like I said, I was just listening to the melody rather than the lyrics. Good to see you're addicted to the story though. I can't stand Kel being forced either, but like you said, I'm the author. To answer your other question from your review of "Destiny", I have read these books more times than you know, and I have analyzed the characters, (that I like).

**ossini: **Thanks for both reviews. I will update as fast as humanly possible. I actually wrote a few things in physics class, while I was supposed to be finishing my lab. Anyways...

**DestinyHunter:** Thank you for all FOUR reviews, (take note everyone else, four reviews). I suppose Kel would have not wanted to go home, humiliated in front of her family, so she went straight to the Convent. She will be pretty and noticeable. I will write scenes that explain her choices. basically the idea is that the story will be a series of flashbacks, and present scenes, in which we get to understand why Kel is the way she is. With these scenes, her friends will help her come back. Got it. To answer your last question, she was to far away to make out who they were at first, only seeing them as pages. As she ran up, she was too preoccupied by the bandits and her command to acknowledge who they were, until things had calmed down a bit in the cave.

**I you have any more questions, submit more reviews, and I'll answer them in the next update. Try reading the answers to other reviews. They might give you insight into my story, and answer other questions you might have.**

**If you want to talk about my story, or have longer and more elaborate questions or suggestions, please e-mail me at **

**luv ya!**


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**There, happy? I stayed up really late to satisfy you all, so I expect many reviews. I may have to rewrite this chapter, since I'm not really awake, and don't really **

**know what i wrote.**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel was brought back to the present when she heard a knock at the door. Untangling her stiff legs, she looked out the window and was surprised to see that the sun was just starting to set. She had to be in the Great Hall soon for dinner.

Opening the door, she admitted a maid, one or two years older than Kel herself, and about six inches shorter. Over the woman's arm was a length of dark green wool, which Kel assumed was her dress for that night.

"My Lady Keladry, my name is Lalasa, and I was sent by the Daughters to help you get ready for tonight." She handed Kel a set of petticoats, and a plain white shift.

Kel shrugged on the garments, but flinched when Lalasa held out her stiff corset. She allowed the older woman to pull the ties, wincing as each new tug slimmed her waist. Even though she had been wearing these since she had arrived at the Convent, she had never gotten used to its tightness before the Daughters pulled it tighter. Most girls regarded the extra inches taken off of their waistlines as an honor and a privilege. To Kel, it was a new form of punishment. Now, the tightness on her abdomen, and the pressure on her breathing was nothing short of torture. The tighter the stays were around her, the more difficult her breathing became.

As Lalasa finished pulling, Kel slipped a light green brocade underskirt on. The skirt was loose and touched the floor evenly around her. On top of all, Lalasa fitted the dress on her. It was a heavy dark green woolen gown, with a high neck, insisted on by Kel herself. The sleeves were long, and fell nearly to the floor, lined in the green brocade of the underskirt. The long split skirt revealed the underskirt whenever she walked.

Lalasa helped Kel arrange her hair, simply braiding it, and winding it into a plait at the back of the girl's head. Small green stones hung from her ears and around her neck. The golden openwork band across her forehead sported a small emerald drop at the center. Green eye color, and light lip paint was all that toughed her skin, and yet Kel was amazed et seeing a lady staring at her from the mirror. Sad hazel eyes were the only indication of the pain and sorrow held inside of her.

She slowly walked to the Hall, and ate in silence with the other girls. They didn't talk to her, and she didn't attempt to start any conversation. The Daughters reprimanded her on everything she did.

When the meal was over, Kel and the other ladies gathered in a small ante chamber, waiting for their turn to descend the Grand Stairs and be presented to the court. She stood in the shadows, hoping that no one would notice her as a number of squires walked in to meet the ladies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as the boys had escorted the ladies to their rooms, Squires Nealan, Merric, Seaver, Esmond and Owen gathered to talk in Neal's room. The other squires were now on somewhat friendly terms with Neal, although they still resented him for what he had said to Kel before she left. None of them had heard from her since that gods awful day, but Roald had received word by means of his father, that she was safely at the Convent.

Neal felt terrible about what he had done and said to her. He had run to her rooms to apologize, only to find six boys asleep outside them, and the rooms themselves deserted, with only a note left on her bed.

A voice cut through his thoughts, "So Neal. What did you think of the ladies? Any one you think you'll write poetry to? How about that one you escorted, Tanwyn of something or other?" Merric seemed to have taken the role of teasing Neal about his poetry upon himself.

"No way in the Black God's! She was a complete airhead. I can stand some cluelessness and stupidity in beautiful women, but this one drove me nuts! That was the longest escorting I have ever had the misfortune of being assigned."

Owen spoke up here. He was a shorter squire, about a year younger than the rest of them, but they had become friends in his first year. "I felt sorry for that poor girl who tripped. That slap looked like it hurt."

"Did she give you a name, Merric?" Usually quiet, Esmond startled the boys by speaking. "She looks very familiar. I'm sure that I've seen her before, but I just can't put my finger on where. It's bothering me." The other boys thought about it. They had all felt a sense of recognition when they saw her, but none of them could place her.

Owen's voice once more cut through the silence. "Well we should get down to the Hall. We're serving tonight alongside the pages. Isn't that jolly?" the boy seemed to have a fascination with the word 'jolly'.

The squires all ambled down to prepare to serve at the tables. Merric had the fortune of serving the ladies' table, and had a full view of the girl in question. She was quiet, not talking to anyone, but was reprimanded constantly buy the Daughters. Something twitched at the back of the boy's mind as he watched her face, but he still couldn't place her.

That night after the meal, the squires gathered in an ante chamber to meet the new ladies before they were presented. Kel was hiding in a corner, unseen, while Neal himself was unfortunate enough to have Tanwyn attached to his arm. Kel could see that the blonde girl had it in her mind to become the next duchess of Queenscove. She couldn't blame Tanwyn either for taking an interest in Neal either. He had grown quite handsome, and was twenty two now. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her crush on Neal hadn't seemed to have died away over six years. She still felt lightheaded just looking at him.

"Are you alright, there?" Kel opened he eyes to find herself staring into a pair of startling green ones.

"I'm fine, thank you, Squire Nealan." Kel replied, bobbing in a curtsy.

"Please, my lady, call me Neal." She hesitated. As much as she wanted to be friends again, she still resented him for what he had said to her before she had left. Also, she knew that the Daughters would throw a fit if they heard her addressing a powerful heir so informally.

Shaking her head, she bobbed again, replying, "It's not my place, Squire Nealan, to address you in any other way, than by your full title." she kept as much of the bitterness out of her voice as she could.

Neal continued, "What is your name, my lady?"

A voice cut through, saving Kel from answering, herself, yet answering Neal's question all the same.

"Keladry of Mindelan, get over here now! It's your turn to be presented. Do not embarrass us in the same way as this afternoon."

Looking around, Kel saw the squires' jaws all drop, before she opened the door and entered the brightly lit hall.


	7. Author's note Interlude

I'm so sorry about the delay, but my cousins are here for the week, and I'm really busy with school. If anyone can e-mail me with the difference between sulfate, sulfide, and sulfite, that would be great. Anyways, just getting caught up on reviews while I'm at it. I'm sorry if I forget to answer your particular review, but there are a lot of them. Sorry That the answers are really short, but it's nearly midnight, and if I don't do this now, I won't till next week.

**Ti-Ti:** I I knew any Spanish, I would answer in it, but "Will do".

**Macko:** That's the idea. It's a series of Flashbacks

**Erkith: **Thanx. Glad you liked it that much. If a few days gap is killer, than maybe I shouldn't update, and use the next chapter as a sort of review blackmail.

**ossini:** Please don't walk out on the story. I'll post real soon. I promise.

**CodeNameTargeter:** Thank you for the review, Glad you think it's good.

**DestinyHunter: ** Thank you for all of your (multiple, take note, other reviewers) reviews. If you have any more confusions, comments, questions, or queries, don't hesitate to e-mail me.

**lena-jade:** Thanks for the comments. Don't run away. The fact that Neal was OOC in the first chapter was planned. Remember, this id fanfiction and I'm the author. It was part of the story that I was originally going to do. I won't tell you what that would have been, cuz I might end up writing with it. I'm the author, and I wield the power of the storyline. Lalasa may not be in the story any more, so don't dwell on that. The spelling is bad cuz I was writing late at night.

**Lady-kitty:** Great Tell other people to read this.

**Mel:** Review as much as you physically can. Glad you liked it.

**KeeperofthePineNeedles: **I think that if you try to kill me, a number of readers will come after you. At least I hope so. You guys all like the story this much, right?

**Lady-Snape7:** Please keep waiting. Will update soon.

**Magical Poof:** The other minor characters, I'm still deciding what to do with. Keep reading.

**shadow 313: **Updating soon.

**Leviare:** That was the idea, that they wouldn't recognize her.

**Spirit of the Autumn:** Glad you like it.

**Kristiana:** I'm still writing (in Physics class actually)

**Midnight Knight:** Will do, (x8)

**Wake-Robin: **Glad you like it.

**Laura:** Maybe not amazing, but thanx

**vamplvr:** Will do (x3)

**I love M: ** I'd prefer to think that you're crying cuz of the story. I think it's good to be able to make someone that emotional. I once brought an adult to tears with a poem.

Okay that's it for now. I'm writing more. I've already got a few chapters lined up. Need ideas for flashbacks.

luv ya!

Anna.


	8. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Author's Note: IF YOU DON'T READ THIS, I'M LETTING THE STORY GO... Now that I have your attention. I need ideas. The rough outline is that the story will be a series of Flashbacks showing the deterioration of Kel's spirit. Her friends, and possible love interest help pull her back. Get it? Got it? Good. Now I need details. Ideas as to events at the convent which break her, so to speak. I still need an idea as to why Kel didn't join the Riders, a fact noted to me. For those of you who have borne with me through the long Author's Note and are still reading: Neal- 0 Dom- a lot (10) Merric- 2 Seaver- 1. More votes.**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel quietly stepped onto the first step of the Grand Stairs, as a herald called out her name. Eyes turned to stare at her, the only girl who had been bold enough to openly try for her shield. In particular, Kel felt a pair of strong violet eyes gazing at her. It took all of her crumbling Yamani training not to blush, and to keep her head high.

Walking to the thrones, she curtsied deeply to the monarchs, subconciously angling herself more towards Queen Thayet, than the King. She had never quite forgiven King Jonathan for what he had done to her, but the Daughters would most likely punish her beyond anything else she had experienced if she showed any form of disrespect to the monarchs.

She noticed Prince Roald's wide eyes as he watched her rise. Turning, she walked into a now chattering crowd. She quietly walked through the nobles now watching Gabriella of Eagle's Point presented. Walking to a corner of the hall, she sat in a window seat overlooking the Palace Gardens. Next to her was the man she recognized as Raoul of Goldenlake, notorious for his evasion of court functions. They sat in silence until Kel noticed a flash of red in the crowd moving toward her. Not wanting to come faced to face with her hero, Kel ducked out of the hall into the gardens.

She was walking swiftly down one of the paths when a hand came down on her shoulder. Spinning around, the tall girl looked down into a pair of startling violet eyes. Quickly she swept into a low curtsy with a polite murmur of "Lady Alanna"

The older woman pulled her up to face her, but when she spoke, it was in a soft and kind voice. "I'm sorry, Keladry. I did everything I could. It was that hard headed bloody Wyldon," she spat out the name.

"I'm sorry that I failed you, and all of the women of Tortall, my lady. If only I had trained harder-"

"You trained as much as you possibly you could have. Up before dawn every day. You nearly killed yourself for that training. You did everything you could possibly have." The woman's famous eyes shone with pity and sorrow for the girl. "I'm terribly sorry." Turning, Alanna strodde back into the hall, leaving a somber Kel behind her.

Kel herself pondered Alanna's words for a minute, before herself returning inside.

As she entered the hall once more, she was stunned to find herself faced with a pair of starting green eyes. Behind him was a handful of squires. She sank into a deep curtsy, fit for their rank.

"Kel. I never knew. You were the last person I ever though would have become a-"

"Lady, Nealan?" Even Kel herself was surprised at her sudden outburst. Seven years of pain and sorrow seemed to be surfacing once more. Unable to stop, she continued, "Yes, I believe those were your parting words with me. You said that I's never-"

She stopped as a hand pulled her back roughly by the neck, and slapped her across the face. "You ungrateful wench!" It seemed that the Third Daughter had found her, again. "You shall not speak in that manner to the heir of a ducal house. He could have you in irons for your words. You will apologize for your unsupportable behavior, and then you will fast for two whole days. Apologize!"

With tears in her eyes, Kel sank to her knees before Neal. "I apologize most profusely for my behavior, Squire Nealan. I ask you to find it in your heart to forgive me."

Standing up, She fled quietly to the doors, before bursting into tears, and running full out down the corridor. She barely notice when she collided with a man wearing a blue and silver tunic, who looked to her vaguely familiar. Pulling away, she sprinted to her room, slamming the door behind her.

She collapsed onto the bed in a sobbing heap, ignoring the soft knock on the door, from a concerned sergeant checking up on her.


	9. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Votes: Dom: More than I care to count. Neal: 6 Merric: 2 Seaver: 1**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The morning after the eventful ball, Kel slept in late. After pulling herself out of bed, she quickly washed her face and dressed in a light blue dress. She brushed her hair, but let it hang loose and straight to her waist.

Picking up her embroidery, she started heading down to the noble's dining hall, before remembering that she was fasting. With a sigh, she headed outside to the gardens to sit in the bright sun.

Walking along a path, Kel chose a seat on a stone bench in the Palace orchard. She smoothed the white canvas on her lap. Sewn into the surface was the image of a shield in blue, grey and cream silk thread. The emblem on the shield itself was that of an owl, atop two crossed glaives. It also sported the yet unused distaff border of Lady Knights. This was the Mindelan crest, and would have been the print of Kel's shield, had she continued her knight training. The stitching itself was neat. All of the satin and back stitches were even and close together.

Kel had been working on this for two years. She had had to work in secret, the Daughters having burned her previous attempt. They seemed bound and determined to crush out any reminder of knighthood. This was the only distant hand-me-down remains of her dream and her old spirit.

Pulling out silver thread, she began to stitch the outside of the distaff border. As much as she disliked any form of sewing, she was determined to finish this.

She was so absorbed in her work, that she didn't notice when a group of squires and knights entered the orchard.

A pair of hands tugged the cloth from her grasp, and she looked up, startled into a pair of bright green eyes. Looking beyond him, Kel saw all of her old friends. Neal, Cleon, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Faleron, and Prince Roald were all there, as well as two she didn't know.

Stiffly, she rose and curtsied to them, almost positive that the Third Daughter was around the corner, watching her.

A warm hand took hers, and pulled her up. Neal then roughly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kel, I'm so glad to see youo again, I felt terrible about what I did and said to you before." he whispered into her ear, "I ran to your room after, but when I got there, all I saw were the boys sleeping outside. when we opened the door, you were gone with only a note."

Kel gently pulled herself from his death grip, before she was caught by Cleon, then everyone else, save the two strangers.

Neal answered her unasked question. "Kel this is Owen of Jesslaw, he's a squire a year younger than us. This other man is unfortunately my cousin, Domitan of Masbolle."

Kel's mind flashed in recognition. "Hey I remember you! you were the one that helped me with Joren on my last day here. You're the one that called Neal Meathead."

"Yeah, that would have been me." he laughed.

"Wait a minute," Neal interrupted. "What happened with Joren. All I heard was that you were brought in to Father. What did he do?"

"He attacked me that night. Broke a few of my ribs. When I was healed, I ran."

There was a deep silence between all of them, broken only when Cleon spoke up. "I'm so sorry, Kel. Why didn't you tell us? Write to us? We went seven long years with no word. We were all worried."

"The Daughters forbid me. At first, I was angry with Neal, and ashamed of what you all would have thought of my failing-"

Merric started. "Kel we know that it wasn't your fault. You trained harder than anyone. We gave Wyldon hell for a while after that." Neal's eyes were downcast, guilt and regret in their emerald depths.

She continued softly. "After I had gotten over that, and had run away, the Daughters were determined to crush any remains of my dreams. They forbid me from retaining any connections with the Palace, or my page training. You know they burned my glaive in front of me."

There was a murmur of pity from the boys. The young squire, Owen spoke up eagerly. "You ran away?"

"Twice. First time was around my twelfth birthday. I made my way down to the hill country. Met some bandits. I wandered around, until I was caught. The second time was in my third year. I was out for the better part of a month." the boys gazed at her sorrowfully. They were all sitting on the ground. Kel was leaning against Neal and Faleron. "After that, they punished me continually. They beat me down until I had nothing left. I couldn't leave anymore."

The boys all felt pity for her. Kel, the fierce bully fighting Kel. She who had helped them with mathematics, and had nagged Neal into eating his vegetables. Kel, who had always been their friend, was in such pain, that it broke them all inside.

"Hey Kel, Why don't we show you around?" Merric questioned. "We all have the day off." the other boys nodded eagerly.

Kel hesitated for a moment, then smiled. "Sure, that sounds like fun." As she stood up and followed her friends, she felt a part of the pain around her heart lessen.

They were walking around the gardens, chattering, when an arm wrapped around her and pulled her to the ground. A foot connected with her collarbone and an icy voice reached her ears.

"Well, if it isn't _Lady_ Keladry. Finally put in your place, right, Lump?" Joren's words were cut off as Neal, Dom, and Cleon all launched themselves at him.

Kel stood up. The pain in her shoulder was more than anything else she had felt. Finally the build up of lack of food, lack of sleep, and pain overtook her.

She collapsed, the world going dark as a pair of arms caught her before she hit the stone path.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Just for the record: I've written by hand the entire story, and part of the sequel. So sooner or later, i promise you it will get uploaded. It's just that transcribing it takes a while.**

**sniperkitten313: ** You got your Kel-Joren confrontation. Hey, I'm scared of heights too. Go us!

alianne of conte: Kel is pretty, but isn't the strike-down-everybody-looks-at-her-cuz-she's-so-pretty type. Here's Joren

mel: Thank you for all of your reviews. Glad you liked it. It will get happier. Promise.

I love M: I've come up with a reason for the Riders, but thanx anyways. Wait and see.

Laura: Thanx for saying that. I'm glad that someone thinks that I'm a good writer. (Cough English teacher Cough). Will update, SIR!

Wake-Robin: Upadating, SIR!

beth: Will get happier. Promise

XxInsanityxX: Don't bite me, or a horde of angry reviewers will come after you.

CodeNameTargeter: hmm, let me think about it. No. I already have plans for her.

lena-jade: Overpowering, and don't you ever forget it. Good points. Thanx.

shadow313: Black mail is very tempting, but I will try to refrain from such methods of review encouragement.

KeeperofthePineNeedles: Kel/Dom... maybe. This will be more friendship-type, you know.

vamplvr: Thanx for the suggestion.

Pheep: Thanx for the review. Will think about it. Still thinking between Dom and Neal. I personally love Neal, and want him for myself, but Dom seems suited for Kel.

Macko: One more Kel/Dom.

ossini: Yes SIR! (salute)

oceanspike: Holy FISH???

Eclipsa: I promise that I will add Yuki, Shinko, and the Progress.

Ti-Ti: I have plans for the Daughters.

Erkith: Still contemplating Kel/Dom.

gOdDesS: As the story keeps going, there will be more present time, less flashbacks.

Miliko01: I love Neal too.

Leo the Fire fairy: Ideas are always welcome

Sly Vixen & dragonfly: I've got more thoughts for run away flashbacks, keep up with the ideas.

Lady-Snape7: Will update, if you keep reading.

cs: Writing more, in progress.

red briar rose: I'm not going to tell you what happens. You have to wait.

Ethuiliel: (review response in progress. too busy writing story)


	10. Author's note Interlude

**This is just an A/N chapter. I need to vent anger. This has been far from my week. I know that all of you are expecting a new chapter, and I promise you that I have the entire story written by hand, and I will post it. Please don't get mad at me, but I need to let things out to people who won't cut me off every thirty seconds. For all of you who don't want to listen to me, just scroll to the review responses.**

**luv ya!**

Okay, so here's the deal. Me and my family, we're not exactly the Brady Bunch, so to speak. My mom switches between wanting to be a strict parent, to wanting to be my best friend, none of which are very effective, by the way. One minute she's asking me whether or not I've ever kissed anyone before, and the next minute, she's yelling at me. So this other day, I was skating, (I figure skate, by the way) and there was a fire alarm. So I go outside wearing a sleeveless top and a short skirt, walking in my skates. I have to wait outside for an hour and a half. (this is at eight PM) When I get back inside, and get changed to meet her, she's yelling at me about how she's been there for an hour, and how somehow it's all been my fault. I wanted to scream at her.

My dad isn't much better. He seems to think that I'm still a five year old, who tells him everything from my life. He is determined to make me go to the University of Toronto, or York University, and live at home so that, "nothing will change". But where my brother is concerned, he can go to the USA for school, and do whatever he wants. I have my heart set on a scottish university. My parents wonder why I want to go there, then stuff like this happens.

Okay I'm done. I feel better.

OoO

**Now that that's out, here's a story to brighten _your_ day.**

_One day a poor scottish farmer was tilling his lands when he heard a cry for help. He ran towards the sound, and found a small boy in a swamp, trying vainly to get out. The old farmer tied a rope, and pulled the boy to safety. After thanking the old farmer, the boy went home._

_A few days later, the old farmer was outside when an elegant carriage pulled up to him. A richly dressed nobleman stepped out._

_"Are you Mr Fleming, who saved my boy?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"I would like to do something to thank you for your help."_

_"I couldn't possibly accept anything from you."_

_At that point, the farmer's young son approached. The nobleman turned to him._

_"That's your son?" the farmer nodded proudly. "I'll make you a deal. I will give your son the same education that I would give my own son. He will amount to something that we can both be proud of."_

_The farmer and the son both agreed._

_The name of the farmer's son:_

_Sir Alexander Fleming. He discovered penicillin._

_A few years later, a nobleman was sick with bad pneumonia. Guess what saved his life? Penicillin._

_The old nobleman's name? Sir Randolph Churchill._

_His son's name._

_Sir Winston Churchill._

_There is an old saying that goes:_

_**What goes around, comes around.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**How was that?**

**Anyways. I have found that I spend more time answering reviews, than actually writing the story. So. I'm going to write a general response every three chapters or so. Anyways...**

Here's the deal for a lot of you. I WILL NOT WRITE A KEL AND JOREN FIC!!!!!! It defies the Great Chain of Being. Don't ask again.

Okay, I'm done with that.

So, for those of you who counted all of the votes, you didn't count in the many people who e-mailed me rather than reviewing. So far Dom and Neal are about even.

However, I'm not sure about making this a romance fic. I'm more centering around friendship rather.

I don't hate Dom. I think that he is far better off for Kel than Neal. Personally, I love Neal. He's mine, all mine, and no one can ever take him away from me. Ever. Get it. Got it. Good. Do you think that it's possible to fall in love with a character from a novel?

So... For all those of you who simply requested more chapters: standard answer. Sir, Yes, SIR.

**Anymore questions? Review.**

**Don't forget. Read the answers to other reviews. They may answer your other questions.**

**luv ya**


	11. Chapter 7

**Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keladry of Mindelan shuddered as she gazed at the dull grey walls of the City of the Gods. She passed through the cold stone gates of the Convent holding tightly to her glaive for comfort.

As she entered the cold hall, a servant directed her to the office of the FIrst Daughter.

Kel took a deep breath and walked in. She felt awkward, standing in an unnaturally clean room. She felt conscious of the layer of dirt on her uncombed hair, a result of a two week journey north.

The middle aged woman stood up, and looked her over, as though inspecting a horse. She sniffed, "Well, I suppose you'll have to do. First things first. Give me your sword and bow." she placed horrible disdain on those two words. Taking the weapons offered to her, the First Daughter tossed them into another room, and shut the door. Kel winced as she heard the clang of her sword against the marble floor. "I'll let you keep that awful spear, only because your parents requested it. However, if I ever hear word of you using it, I will break it in front of you."

Kel still held her head high, staring the First Daughter in the eyes, determined not to break in front of her. Taking a breath, the Daughter continued.

"Now, for other matters. I never want to EVER see you wearing men's clothes." she spat the words. "again. You will always be wearing a full lady's outfit, and that includes a corset. You will grow your hair as long as I say to. It is unbecoming for a woman to have short hair. If I heard word of you breaking any of these rules, I will severely punish you. Now a servant will escort you to your rooms, where you will take a bath, and clean up. Dismissed."

Kel bowed to the lady, simply to spite her, and hurried out of the office before the angry woman could punish her.

A young maid showed her to her room and collected her water for a bath. After Kel had soaked off a layer of dust and dirt from her body and hair, she dried herself off, and looked for her clothes. As it seemed, the maid had taken her pages clothes, and had left clothes on the girls bed.

Kel started when she saw what had been laid out for her. There was a long green dress trimmed in gold braid. It was more elegant than anything Kel had ever worn before. Beside it were laid a cream coloured shift, a set of petticoats, and a stiff contraption that could only be a gods cursed corset.

Abandoning the corset and petticoats, Kel simply wore the shift and gown, struggling for a moment with the long, bell shaped sleeves. Finished, she tied her short hair in a horsetail, and set off.

A servant in the hallway directed her to the mess hall, and Kel hurried along the corridor.

Dinner had only just begun, so she opened a door and slipped into the hall. Kel was not, however, prepared for the sight she saw when she did enter.

She had been expecting a group of elegant ladies, all quiet, or speaking in whispers, perfect examples of their etiquette training.

The hall was nearly as noisy as the pages mess hall at the palace. There were nearly as many girls, ages varying from six to sixteen. They were all chattering animatedly with each other. There were small groups of shy young girls in full pale dresses, only taking to their friends. At the far end sat the older girls at large tables, wearing dark, tight waisted, more elegant gowns. They were all chattering lightly with their companions, probably about the latest gossips and fashions from Corus. In a corner, there were three tables dedicated to the young boys who learned at the Convent for a few years before being sent off to the Mithran priests to be trained with their Gifts.

As the door swung shut behind her, the room fell silent. Kel heard a pin fall clearly from someone's hair. Whispers began to bubble around her, none of them friendly.

"It's _her_!"

"That girl page."

"She's ugly, isn't she?"

"I heard that she was distracting the boys."

"I heard that she slept with most of them."

"They called her the Lump."

"She's terrified of heights."

"I heard that she stopped practice, simply because she couldn't climb a tree."

"What were they thinking, letting her join."

"She's a slut, just like the Lioness."

"She's no lady."

Kel stood there silently. It took all of her willpower to keep her head high, and not turn tail and run. Her eyes scanned the room for a place to sit. As her gaze fell on their table, the girls, even the youngest ones shifted their weight, or place books on the benches, so as to block off any places for her.

With a heavy heart, Kel sat down at an empty table in the corner. As soon as she sat down, the general chatter resumed in the hall.

Nothing improved for Kel during the rest of the day, or over the rest of her stay at the Convent. After about two weeks of trying to make friends, unsuccessfully, she gave up. Everyone ignored her, and she didn't speak to any other girls. Often, she would go for days on end, without speaking at all. The Daughters only payed her attention to insult or reprimand her.

Almost weekly, Kel wrote to each of her friends. The letters never made there way anywhere. They all ended up locked in her trunk.

Her stay at the Convent was one of the most miserable of her entire life. Every day, she begged the gods silently to simply give her strength enough to last the day. She prayed for some sort of miracle, but nothing ever came.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Sorry about last chapter. I need to let some stuff out. That short story had nothing to do with this one, (KeeperofthePineNeedles). **

**Anyways... I'm not sure about my Neal/Dom situation. They're about even now, but everyone who voted for Neal said that they won't read anything that's Kel/Dom, and vice versa.**

**For the last time. THIS WILL NOT, I REPEAT _NOT_ BE A KEL/JOREN. Don't ask me again. It defies the Great Chain of Being.**

**On a different note, i know that Sir Alexander Fleming didn't exactly _discover_ penicillin, but it makes the story seem so much more destined, and cool. By the way, that was a story that I found in a book, so I didn't write it myself, just to clarify.**

**Will update soon, SIR!**

**luv ya!**


	12. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Here's the deal: This particular story will not have a romantic interest. Maybe the sequel will. Anyways... Review responses at the end. Stick around.**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoO

Kel opened her eyes slowly. She was in the infirmary of the palace, and the sun was just setting. It took her a moment to remember why she was there. The events of that morning flooded into her memory as she sat up.

The build up of lack of food, and lack of sleep, plus Joren's attack had all made her collapse.

She paused in thought as she remembered her dream. It had been a memory of her first days at the Convent. They had been the most miserable of her life. She had several times contemplated suicide, but couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be accepting defeat, something that she was determined never to do. She would never give the ladies, the Daughters, and Wyldon the satisfaction of winning, of breaking her.

She had often spent the entire day, simply pushing herself to go on, to make it through one more week. The times she had run away, were the well needed breaks. Those had been the only times where she relaxed. She smiled inwardly, considering the irony of the fact that the only times that she had relaxed, were when she was on the road, in danger of bandit attacks and the like.

Kel sighed. She gazed around the hall. Duke Baird was tending to a page across the room, and her friends were sitting by the door, talking in low voices.

Cleon was the first to look up. When he saw Kel awake, he poked Neal in the side, and motioned for the others to look.

Neal jumped up, startling the others, and rushed over to Kel, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Kel, are you alright? You just collapsed like that. What happened?" Neal seemed genuinely worried.

Duke Baird, the old chief healer, walked over to her with a tray of food. Handing it to his son, he laid a glowing hand against Kel's forehead. She instantly felt more relaxed.

"Well Keladry, I hope that that never happens again. You gave my son over there quite a scare." He spoke calmly, while Neal himself was pacing the hall, a look of impatience on his face. Esmond and Faleron, always the quiet and level headed ones, were trying to calm him down. Duke Baird continued. "You haven't been eating lately, nor have you been sleeping any, I've noticed."

"It's the Daughters, your Grace." Kel said softly, not meeting anyone's gaze. "As punishment. I have to fast."

"They did what?" Neal cut in angrily. "They can't do that. You'll be seriously sick if you keep going."

"Nealan," Duke Baird started, "If you cannot control your tongue, then I suggest you leave." Neal shut his mouth, but continued to pace. The duke turned back to his patient. "Now, Keladry. Neal's right. You cannot keep starving yourself, and not sleep. You are getting weaker and weaker."

"But sir, your Grace, the Daughters-"

Duke Baird cut her off. "I'm telling you as a healer, and one concerned for your health, that you need to eat. Tonight you will eat the food that Neal over there has, and then you will sleep. Either my son or I will spell you, so that you will not wake up until you're fully rested. Do you understand?"

"Sir, with all due respect-"

"With all due respect would mean doing this without question, Keladry. Now I don't want to have to order you as a man and one of higher nobility. Either way, you will eat. That was not a request." he turned and walked into his office.

Neal handed her a tray. "Eat, you heard him. You don't want to see my father when he's angry." Kel hesitated, then began to eat slowly.

Suddenly the door to the hall sprung open, and a furious Third Daughter stormed in, fury radiating off of her. Kel instinctively slid backwards until her back was pressed to the wall. The empty wooden bowl clattered to the floor. Her friends all stood up around her protectively.

"What is the meaning of this?" the woman shrieked. "We warned you not to disobey us. You will not dishonour the Convent!" She grabbed Kel by the hair, and threw her on the floor.

"What is going on in here!" Duke Baird shouted, reentering the infirmary. Neal was right. Angry, the chief healer was truly frightening. He was tall and shimmered with forest green power. His voice, barely louder than a soft shout, seemed to contain its own power, and echo around the stone palace.

The Third Daughter curtsied deeply to him, her head bowed. "Your Grace, this _lady_" she placed horrible emphasis on the word, "is nothing more than an ungrateful witch. She is not worth your time and energy, nor that of your noble son."

"That _lady_," Duke Baird too, stressed that word. "happens to be my son's best friend, and a worthy and honourable woman. I suggest." his voice became calm and even, yet hard and cold. "that if you cannot contain your temper, mistress, you leave this palace immediately. At the very least, I ask you to please quit this hall." His tone suggested that this was a command, not a request.

With a crimson face, the Daughter turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall. The stone echoed as the door slammed shut.

Trembling like a leaf in a storm, Kel stood up, and stumbled back over to the bed.

"Now, I believe that we have all had enough excitement for today. Keladry, i'm going to send you to sleep now." He pressed a cool hand to her forehead.

Kel felt as though she were drowning in a summer forest. The cool air pressed around her, weighing down on her until she was pushed into darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: **

**How was that? Two chapters in as many days. This is better than ever.**

**Anyways. One thing that a few people commented on, (why, I have no idea). I know that Faleron is in the year ahead of Kel. I did say that there were squires and knights (Cleon, Faleron, and Roald) coming to visit her. **

**I always liked Faleron. Him and Esmond were sort of the characters that didn't do a lot, but were calm and quiet. I mean, Neal is well, himself. He's an important character. Cleon has his whole thing with Kel. Roald is the Crown prince, and shows up a bit. Merric has the deal in Lady Knight, and in First Test. He's a commander, and has a temper (go redheads, 8-) ). Seaver has his deal in First Test, with the spidrens. Owen is always bubbling around, happy. But Faleron and Esmond are just kind of there. Faleron only has a freeze up role in Page, with the bandits, and Esmond has a bullying scene in First Test, but that's it.**

**To answer another question. Corsets were around in the late Middle Ages. The Tamora Pierce book are kind of fourteenth century (1300's) Middle Ages. At that time, some (only noble) ladies wore softer ones. They were really big with nobility in the Renaissance, Elizabethan times (1500's) even some guys wore them. The 1800's were just when they started being use by not-so-wealthy people, even country girls (think Little House on the Prairie). But yeah, softer ones were used in the Middle Ages by ladies who need them.**

**Will update soon, SIR!**

**luv ya!**


	13. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Here's one more, just to make up for the big gap between my previous entries.**

**Quick Question: Are there any guys reading this? Or is it all girls. Me and my friend have a bet going. **

**Just a note for Siobhan, I do not have violet eyes. Read my pen name. GRAY Eyed Fighter. If I had purple eyes, that would seriously be too close for comfort. Anyways... Maybe I should get coloured contacts (lost in thought).**

**Back to reality, or as close to it as I'll ever get**

**From now on, in all of my fics, I'm going to post what song I'm listening to while I write. Just to give a bit of insight.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Building a Mystery_**, by****Sarah McLachlan**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

A fourteen year old Kel tripped over her long skirt as she ran along the corridor at the Convent.

She ignored the pain in her knees as she struggled to her feet and continued to the office of the First Daughter. She had been summoned because she had received an answer to her application to the Queen's Riders.

She skidded to a halt outside the door, and composed herself before walking in. The First Daughter would get angry if Kel ran in, still disheveled.

"First Daughter, you sent for me?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Yes, Mindelan," The woman had a smug look on her face, and Kel's internal smile faltered. "You received a letter from Commander Burriam of the Queen's Riders. It seems that you applied without consulting us." at this, Kel's happiness died completely. She knew what was coming. "As much as most people admire Thayet _jian_ Wilima." The Daughter had always refused to acknowledge Queen Thayet of Conte. "I find that this particular addition to the realm was useless. Now if your parents were here, they could advise you to pursue this. However, as they are in the Yamani Islands again, I am your guardian. You may not join the Riders. Dismissed."

Kel froze, She had been sure about this one. This had been her last ticket out of here. The Shang warriors had refused her, and her parents had been drawing up new contracts in the Islands for the past four years. Her brothers were busy, and her sisters were in the Islands too.

Turning, she left without curtsying. If they weren't going to help her out, then she would have to get out herself.

She ran to her rooms and locked the doors. Stripping out of her dress, she changed into a pair of breeches stolen from the guards in the event of her acceptance to the Riders.

The Daughters had burned her glaive after her previous escape, so she simply tied her hair back and climbed out a window.

Most of the Convent was at dinner, so the guards armory was empty. She stole inside and scanned the room for adequate gear. Slinging a travel pack over her shoulder, she grabbed a light longbow and a quiver full of arrows. She stole a hunting knife and a long dagger, slipping them into sheaths on her belt. A few small throwing knives were strapped to her forearms, and she picked up a handful of spears, strapping them to her pack. She would have liked to keep a sword at her hip, but swords were more expensive, and would be missed.

Before leaving, she also took a small wooden shield, a leather vest and wrist guards.

She walked quietly, keeping to the shadows, and slipped into the mountain forest. The guards wouldn't search for her for about a day. The Daughters would think that she was sobbing in her room, from the First Daughter's decision. By the time they opened her door to find her gone, she would be far away.

As night fell, Kel found a small clearing in the trees. With a sigh, she removed her weapons, and set them down. Her pack dropped beside them, and she opened it to inspect her gear.

Inside the pack was her bedroll, waterproof and warm. Inside, she found flint and tinder for lighting a fire without the Gift. There was also a week's supply of dried meat and fruit. After that ran out, she would have to hunt. She also found a coil of thick rope. It was spelled for Giftless travelers. Encircling her camp, it would ward her from any unwanted visitors in the night.

Quickly, she set up camp, unrolling her bedroll, warding the camp, and lighting a fire, She decided to do a few exercises before sleeping. Her muscles had softened over the years. She had to train in secret, and that was not very often. Now she would try to regain some of her old strength.

After a few glaive patterns with a long spear, she sat down and ate some bread and meat for dinner.

She woke up with the sun the next morning, and had taken down camp, eaten, and trained within minutes. She set off quickly, heading south.

The next three weeks were bliss for Kel, after the torture of the Convent. She wandered around central Tortall, occasionally stopping in small town to help rebuild after immortal raids.

She had made it her mission to help those in need. There was a rumor spreading of a tall woman that they called the Protector of the Small. No one knew who she was, but she always came to those in need. Some of those rumors even reached as far as Corus.

One day, about three and a half weeks after Kel's flight, she was following a trail of centaur raids. She was following a small river, when she heard the clash of metal on metal. Dropping her pack, she strung her bow and grabbed a long spear.

The sounds were coming from the top of a cliff ahead of her.

Suddenly a dark form appeared at the edge, and began to move down a path on the cliff face. She loaded her bow without a second thought, and shot at what she could now see as being a centaur.

The immortal tripped and fell the rest of the short way. Slowly, it rose to its feet and glared at her. Kel was horrified to see a small girl and a cloth sack tied to the creature's back.

Dropping her bow, she switched to her spear. The centaur approached her, wielding a blade encrusted in dried blood. In one swift movement, Kel lunged and cut the child and sack free. In doing so, she also received a deep cut on her side.

Had Kel been in shape, and training regularly, she could have more easily taken the immortal. Centaur he was; swordsman he was not. As it were, she was struggling to overpower him.

Seeing an opening, she hurriedly thrust the leaf shaped blade into the creature's vital organs. Blood poured from the wound, and burned Kel's skin where it landed. She cut the centaurs throat with a knife, and it fell over, dead.

Taking a deep breath, she assessed her own damage. As well as the gash on her side, her left arm was broken, and she could not place any weight on her right leg.

A cry pierced her ears. Using her spear as a crutch, she hobbled over to where the child was. One handed, Kel slung her pack and bow back over her good shoulder, biting back a cry of pain as it landed against what could only be another wound on her back.

Completely forgetting about the sack near the river, she fashioned a make-shift sling from the thick ropes, and rested the child on her hip.

She slowly walked up the path. The battle sounds had long since died. Though the cliff was not terribly high, it took her a long time to make it to the top. As she crested the hill, she was shocked to see the companies of the King's Own, in full armor, helping villagers to bury their dead, and salvage what was left of their homes.

A middle aged woman cried out, and ran to her, crying and excited. Kel handed the small girl to her eager mother. The woman attempted to thank Kel profusely, but Kel couldn't hear her, for she was feeling light headed, and her knees were collapsing. She finally succumbed to her injuries, as the world began to darken.

A number of heads turned in her direction as she hit the hard dirt road.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**How was that? Like? Didn't like? Please review.**

**I like the fact that I still slipped in the name Protector of the Small. Don't worry, I have an idea as to where I'm going with this. Actually, the story has completely been diverted from the original thoughts I had. I might write another story of my original thoughts. I really like Kel stories as you can tell. **

**Please, please read and review, or at least read my other short fics. **

**I already have decided that this will be a trilogy. I know, ar have a general idea of the next two stories. I even have an idea for a separate fanfiction, if you all are interested.**

**Anyways...**

**I'm agreeing slightly with Kirjava Deamon. I might do a fic with someone who isn't done a lot, like Seaver, or Faleron, or something like that ( by the way, K. Deamon, read my HDM fic, I luv Will ). As much as I love Kel/Dom, and I'm in love with Neal myself, (all mine, and don't you ever forget it), they're done a lot. I'm still bending towards friendship, rather than love.**

**Keep reviewing, I luv reviewers.**

**luv ya!**


	14. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

_**Just keep reading**_

_**Just keep reading**_

_**Just keep reading**_

_**Reading, reading**_

_**What do we do?**_

_**We READ!**_

**Sorry, I just couldn't resist. It felt perfect.**

**Anyways... keep the reviews coming.**

**Quick Question: I'm in search of Tamora Pierce stories to read. It's easier to ask for suggestions, than to filter through the thousand-odd stories from this category. Don't care what rating, (I'm seventeen, so don't worry) longer stuff is good, but well written short stuff is also good. I like stuff with completely original characters, (by the way, read "Daughter of Nobody") but I also like other stories.**

**I would really appreciate some suggestions of stories to read.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Falling For the First Time_**, by the Barenaked Ladies. (I'm on a Canadian-artist roll here.)**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoO

It was midday by the time a seventeen year old Kel woke up in the infirmary. She looked around, only to find a distracted healer bending over a page.

She realized that everyone must be in the mess hall.

Looking down, she realized that she was still wearing her blue dress of the day before. She knew that the Daughters would scold her for wearing an old, now grass stained dress.

With a sigh, she stood up on the stone floor and walked to the chief healer's office. Duke Baird nodded to her when she told him that she was leaving. Kel took that as permission from him to go.

For a minute, she wondered where her friends were, before remembering that they had squire training, or in Cleon and Faleron's case, knight training.

First, she made her way back to her rooms. Slipping out of her old dress, she drew some warm water, and scrubbed of some of the dirt and fatigue from her body. Then she put on a loose cream coloured shift and dress. It had long bell shaped sleeves, and a high neckline, which was just like Kel liked it.

Being unable to fully tighten a corset herself, and not wanting to call a maid, she simply exchanged it for a tight leather vest over her dress. It slimmed her waist enough to satisfy if not please the Daughters.

Kel brushed and braided her hair, winding it around her head to keep it off her face. She had always scorned the girls who wore elaborate hairstyles every day.

She wandered along the paths of the gardens for a while, curtsying whenever she came across someone.

After about an hour of walking, she came across two Yamani ladies. She curtsied, and continued along her path, when she heard her name called out tentatively.

"Keladry of Mindelan? Is that you?" She turned to come faced to face with a small Yamani lady, who looked vaguely familiar.

"Yuki?" The woman nodded and bowed to Kel. Kel herself smiled and bowed, before turning to the other lady. She too was familiar. "Cricket? What are you doing here?"

The taller of the two Yamanis nodded. Yuki, or Yukimi noh Diamoru spoke up.

"Cricket here, is also known as Princess Shinkokami, Kel."

Kel started, before curtsying deeply to the soon-to-be Crown Princess of Tortall.

"Your highness, I had no idea."

"Nonsense, Keladry." Shinkokami's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Come with us. We were going to play a game of fan toss. Wil you join us?"

Kel hesitated, "I don't remember really. It's been a number of years since I've done it."

"You may not remember, but your body will." The two Yamanis each place a hand on one of Kel's elbows and steered her to an empty courtyard.

Yuki snapped open her crimson _shukusen_. "We'll go slowly, to start." With a flick of her wrist, the silk and steel fan shot thorough the air. Kel caught the weighted end awkwardly with both hands. It took a while to get used to again, but soon, she was tossing it with one hand, an catching it easily.

The ladies began to chatter, and Kel felt as though a large part of the pain around her heart vanish. Soon, she was laughing with the others.

"You know Kel, the Daughters of the Convent have returned to the City of the Gods." Shinko broke through their chatter, startling Kel.

It took all of Kel's Yamani training not to drop the fan tossed at her. Calmly, she responded, "Is that so?"

Yuki continued, "They said that they believe the ladies able to take care of themselves from now on, but rumor has it that one of them was commanded to leave by Duke Baird of Queenscove."

Kel nearly lost control of her visible emotions as relief, and ecstasy flooded through her. They were gone. For good now. She felt the pain in her heart shatter completely. She was free.

Yuki, noticing Kel's breaking mask, quickly changed the subject. "Keladry, I've noticed that you are friends with Nealan of Queenscove." she blushed slightly. Kel nodded. "I was wondering if-"

"If I could introduce you two."Kel kept most of the bitterness from her voice. Yuki nodded slowly. "Of course, Yuki. Anything for a friend."

"So Kel," Shinko cut in, "How's your glaive training going?"

Kel's face visibly fell. She nearly had tears in her eyes as she answered calmly, "They wouldn't let me practice. They burned my glaive." The other women gasped in horror. The glaive was a woman's sole weapon, besides her fan. Burning a woman's glaive was like burning a man's sword. It was removing her source of protection.

Yuki cut through her thoughts, businesslike. "Well, you will join us for morning practices then. We need to train you well."

"Kel hesitated. "I'm not sure about this. Maybe it's a bad idea."

Shinko spoke firmly, "No Kel. You will come, starting tomorrow morning. You can't get out of this. We'll wake you up. If you don't come, I'll order you as the future Queen of Tortall. Do you understand?" Kel nodded silently.

"Now that that's settled." Yuki finished, "Cricket and I need to continue wedding plans with Her Majesty. We'll see you tomorrow morning." The two ladies bowed, Yamani style and left.

Kel stared at the Palace for a while. This was turning out better than she had planned. Slowly, her life was starting to piece itself together again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**How was that? A little short, I know. Still working here. Trying not to force stuff. My English teacher tells me that one of the number one rules of writing, is NEVER to force anything that doesn't naturally fit.**

**I've come to a decision. There will be no romance in this particular story. I've decided that the main focus of the plot is Kel's broken spirit being rebuilt. Any sort of romance will pull away from that focus, and it will make the whole story less... impactive, if you will. I hope that that made sense.**

**Don't forget that there are two sequels planned. I may very well set up a romance in them.**

**If at the end of the previous chapter, Kel falls asleep, then the next one is a flashback in her dream. Either way, it's a flashback.**

**This story is filed under General, because for one, i hate it when people are prejudiced against a certain type, for example, they think that everything under 'Romance' is sappy, like harlequin romance novels. For another thing, this should be categorized under 'Friendship' if anything, but that doesn't exist, so...**

**Not that this has anything to do with the story, Sarah McLachlan is big in Canada, (she's from Halifax Nova Scotia, out east). I don't know about the States, I don't live there, but here in Canada, she's recognized as being a really good singer. I suggest that you listen to her stuff. She sings a lot of slow songs.**

**e-mail me at **

**luv ya!**


	15. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**This is just sort of a filler chapter, because I want to do something before i actually keep going with the main plot.**

**Still looking for good stories to read.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_Where Are You Now_**, by the Michelle Branch (still made in Canada)**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

After dinner, Kel found herself in one of the smaller libraries of the Palace. She was researching the conquers of King Jasson III, King Jonathan's grandfather. She was so absorbed in a book that she didn't even notice when a handful of squires and knights entered.

"Hey Kel." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking up, she recognized her friends, including Prince Roald, who she hadn't seen yet. Standing up, she curtsied to the Crown Prince, who nodded to her.

"What are you reading?" Merric glanced over at her book.

Neal grinned, "I never thought I'd see the day when Kel would voluntarily research history." Kel hid a smile and a blush.

Kel, significantly lighter hearted since Yuki's announcement, enjoyed the next half an hour, chattering with her friends. Neal, Merric, Owen and Cleon would all be leaving the next day for the Scanran border.

Cleon suddenly interrupted her thoughts with a question. "Kel, why _didn't_ you write? In your note, you told us you would."

Kel's face fell. "I did write. I wrote to you all at least once a month. I just never sent the letters. Come with me." She led her friends to her rooms. They waited outside while she fished in her trunk.

She emerged from her room with a large canvas bag. "These are all the letters I wrote to you."

Reaching in, she pulled out a small stack of about eighty letters tied with cord. The top letter had 'Merric of Hollyrose' written on it. She handed the bundle to the squire in question. There were piles for Esmond, Seaver, Faleron, Cleon, and Prince Roald. Finally, Kel pulled out the largest one. It must have contained at least three hundred, maybe four hundred letters. The boys all stared at Kel's work.

"I wrote to Neal once a week for six years." She handed the heavy stack to her best friend. He staggered for a minute, not expecting the weight of them.

The boys all smiled, viewing their bundles.

"Well we must be getting along. I for one have to wake up early. Goodnight." Kel sighed and returned to her rooms, closing the door softly behind her. She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Each of the boys went their separate ways to read their letters.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Dear Neal,_

_I don't know where to start. I am so sorry about what happened. I want to apologize for what I said. I was completely out of line. I hope you forgive me. I am truly sorry._

_Kel_

_Dear Neal,_

_I didn't send the last letter, because when I read it, it really sounded stupid. I probably won't send this one either. I am really sorry for what I said. I know that I had no place criticizing you. It has been bothering me. I can't sleep, knowing that I left my best friend on those terms. I hope that when I come back, we can still be friends, if not best friends._

_Kel_

_Dear Cleon,_

_I'm sorry for failing. I know that you are probably all disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in myself. I failed at what I tried so hard to achieve. Please forgive me._

_Kel_

_Dear Neal,_

_I really do miss you. I know that it sounds odd. I shouldn't be missing a sarcastic smart mouth who doesn't know when to shut up or respect his elders. But I do. I miss having you around to talk to._

_Kel_

_Dear Merric,_

_I haven't written in a while. I've really been busy. I am planning an escape. I might even come down to Corus to see you, disguised of course. I miss you. it would be nice to have anyone with a temper. It would keep the Daughters on their toes, after all of the meek ladies._

_Kel_

_Dear Neal,_

_I have written quite a few letters to you, even if none of them have been sent. I was looking at the stack, and after three years in this gods forsaken prison, you still seem to be my only comfort, even if you're not here. I miss hearing your sarcasm, though I would never admit that aloud. I'm still feeling terrible about what I had said to you before I left. I truly hope that when I return to Corus, and I will return, you can forgive me for what I said. i need a best friend who is not mad at me._

_Kel_

_Dear Seaver,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written to you any. I'm even more sorry that I haven't sent the letters that I did write. I hope that you keep yourself out of trouble, especially with immortals that can kill you with one swipe. I'm not there to save you anymore._

_Kel_

_Dear Faleron,_

_I have something that I need to tell you. I couldn't bring myself to tell Neal, after how we left each other, but you were always the calm, level headed one. I was the one who saved you all from the bandit attacks. I didn't recognize you until it was over. That was during my first escape attempt. I found you there, and I had made myself a vow never to turn down anyone in need. I'm sorry for not telling you before._

_Kel_

_Dear Neal,_

_I have to tell you something. I wrote to Faleron, but I couldn't bring myself to send it, because he would probably think that I was lying, because I failed as a page. I was the one that helped you when you were cornered by bandits in your second year. It was during my first escape. I had made a vow to always help those in need. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner._

_Kel_

_Dear Esmond,_

_I know that we were never as close as I was with Neal, but I felt that I should tell you something. I tried writing to Faleron and Neal, but I couldn't bring myself to send the letters. Four years ago, when I had escaped, I was wandering in hill country, and I came across bandits. I helped you guys, disguised as a boy, and I didn't tell you who I was. I am so sorry for not saying anything, but I felt that I had to tell someone._

_Kel_

_Dear Merric,_

_Right about now, I could really go for one of your outbursts, like when I tried to help you with bullies. Everyone here is so... proper, and quiet, and reserved. I miss you guys, even Neal, who i didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. I hope to see you soon._

_Kel_

_Dear Neal,_

_If I could be anywhere in the world right now, it would be at the palace, with all of my friends. It's been five years since I left you, and I still hate myself for what I said to you. I tries to run away again, three years ago. Neal, I hate to admit it, it kills me to say this, but I feel broken. I have nothing left for me. i haven't spoken to anyone in over two weeks, I haven't spoken at all. Every time I have to respond to a Daughter, it sounds odd to hear my own voice, I'm not used to hearing it. I think I'm going mad in here, but I just don't have what it takes to leave again. I have to get out. No one talks to me, I would even welcome Joren's bullying. I mean, with him, it was direct and open, and I could fight back. With the girls, all of the bullying is behind my back, where I can't fight back. I have no friends, and it's more painful than anything Joren could ever give me. I shouldn't be telling you this. You have your own concerns to deal with, and I probably won't even send this._

_Kel_

_Prince Roald,_

_Your Highness. I am terribly sorry that I have not written to you or to my friends. I wish to inform you that I will be returning to Corus, and to the Palace to be formally presented at court in early spring. The Daughters of the Convent feel that we will have a long time to accustom ourselves to the city before the social season begins again next fall._

_Keladry of Mindelan_

_Dear Neal,_

_I'm coming back._

_Kel_

_Dear Cleon,_

_I'm coming back._

_Kel_

_Dear Merric,_

_I'm coming back._

_Kel_

_Dear Esmond,_

_I'm coming back._

_Kel_

_Dear Seaver,_

_I'm coming back._

_Kel_

_Dear Faleron,_

_I'm coming back._

_Kel_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**How was that? The letters were an idea that I had had a while before. it was sort of one of the last flashback bits of the story. For the record, this part of the story, 'A Lady From Kel' is coming to a close. I would tell you the title of the next part, but then it would give away the 'climax' if you will. I already know what I want to do.**

**On a different note, I may have to end this story here. It seems that my level of writing is slipping. When I started, I had most reviewers telling me how much they loved my story, and how well it was written. Now it seems that a number of people dislike my story line, and think that my writing skills are poor.**

**I need to clarify. Is this worth continuing? Yes or No. Do you really like this story?**

**Anyways... That's it for now.**

**luv ya!**


	16. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't Like it? Don't read it.**

**Hey there! Not to make any of my reviewers jealous or anything, but I wanted to shout out to 'the ORIGINAL Meathead'. Sam there was my first ever reviewer, for my first story, 'Love Her For That'. She has always stuck with all of my other stories, but forgot to review the last nine chapters. I finally got an answer after threatening her in my review of her 'What a Lady NEVER' which you should all read.**

**Still looking for good stories.**

**Song of the Chapter: **_It's My Life_**, by Jon Bon Jovi, (what can I say, I've got a thing for classic rock.)**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoO

Kel woke up the next morning to an impatient pounding on her door. Looking out the window, she determined that there was at least an hour until dawn.

The knocking became rhythmic, as though the knocker was bored. Kel stumbled to the door, only to be knocked in the face by an eager Yuki. Kel let out a loose string of Yamani curses as she pulled herself off of the floor.

"Well, Keladry" Yuki's eyes were full of laughter. "Aren't we a little vicious so early in the morning?" She and Shinko contained their laughter as they closed the door behind them. Kel changed into the breeches handed to her, only after a slight hesitation on her part, and persuasion on Yuki's part.

The three ladies hurried along the corridor as a now fully awake Kel braided and coiled her hair to keep it from her face.

They entered one of the small indoor practice courts, only to come faced with two older women, one with midnight hair, and one with fiery. Kel hurried to curtsy to Queen Thayet, before realizing that she was wearing a short tunic as opposed to her long skirts. Alanna caught her before the taller girl fell to the ground.

Now, Keladry," Alanna started, "You've come a long way. Not exactly the way that any of us had planned, or had wanted, but we have two months to train you up."

"For what?" Kel asked suspiciously, eyes darting from face to face. Thayet slapped her short friend across the back of her head, and Alanna did not hesitate to retaliate.

"You will see soon." Shinko filled in for the older women, still bickering. Kel laughed at the forty year old women who still acted like ten year olds. "Now we should get started on stretches. Alanna, Thayet?"

Kel hesitated, "I'm not sure about this."

"Don't worry, Keladry," Thayet's voice was kind, but firm. "We wrote to your parents. This is what they wanted for you. The Daughters of the Convent are gone. you have every right to continue, should you wish. Do you want to continue?"

Kel thought for a moment. Then she smiled, one of her first true smiles in a long time. The Daughters had done their absolute best to crush any hope or spirit in her, but being a strong willed girl, Kel had held on to a small flickering flame that refused to gutter and die. That flame was beginning to be rekindled. "Let's do this."

The ladies all grinned. They started with slow stretches, to loosen Kel up. After six years of near total idleness at the convent, her muscles had softened, and stiffened. Kel herself was awed that the legendary Lioness, and Queen Thayet were taking time from their own training to help her.

Once they were sufficiently warmed up, Alanna handed Kel a light staff. "Let's see what you can still do" Kel had trouble swinging the cool wooded bar, not being used to it's shape.

As the pages bell rang, The four women sat down to cool off before breakfast.

"Now listen Kel," Alanna's voice cut her thoughts. "You know that this will be a lot of hard work, to keep up." Kel nodded.

Thayet continued calmly, "It is hard for one to train an older person, which is why the shang only take young children. This will be a hard task for you to do. Do you still want to continue?"

Kel nodded, this is what she was born to do. "Brilliant," Alanna smiled, "Now, You need to train every single day. You have the queen's permission to use any unused practice court. We will see you every morning, but whenever you have a spare moment, you should train. While you are sitting in the gardens, you should be stretching."

"I have extra practice weapons," Yuki cut in, "And the armory's are open, until you get your own gear. I will lend them to you, along with clothes." Kel nodded silently.

Thayet laughed. "Brilliant. Now let's go. Alanna is leaving today, but Yuki, Shinko and I will stay to help you. Tomorrow we start archery."

The women all walked together back to their rooms to change. Wearing a clean grey linen dress, Kel Followed Yuki and Alanna to the knight's, squire's and page's mess hall, while Shinko and Thayet left to eat with the royals.

The three women entered the hall, and Kel immediately spotted her friends in a corner. Alanna went to sit with some older knights, while Yuki followed Kel, her eyes fixed on a certain green-eyed heir.

"Hey there!" Kel was more cheerful than she had ever been. "Why so quiet?"

"How can you possibly be coherent this early?" Neal asked sleepily.

"Well, I can tell that you're still not a morning person, Nealan. If you were, you would have noticed my guest." A few head turned up. Kel laughed. "Guys, this is Yukimi. She was my best friend in the islands. No offense Neal." Neal in particular seemed considerably more awake.

The boys all stood clumsily and bowed to Yuki, who curtsied, hiding her laughter. They ate mostly in silence, the boys all gazing at Yuki. Suddenly, Merric looked thoughtful.

"You know Kel, why didn't you tell us it was you during the bandit attack in second year?"

Kel's face fell blank. "You read the letters?" They all nodded, now fully awake, and listening eagerly. "I was ashamed of what you would think of me. Besides, I didn't recognize you all, until the end."

"Well, I can tell you one thing." Faleron's dark eyes looked her over, "You, Keladry, are one hell of a commander. We told Wyldon about the 'boy' who had saved us, and the tactics you had used. Even he was impressed, and he is a good enough commander himself." Kel blushed.

"Faleron's right," Neal added, "You kept a cool head, and figured out a quick plan. Most people would have frozen, faced with that. You knew what to do."

"And you tried to calm and comfort me when I was hit." Merric said softly. "When that happened, I was terrified. I was positive that I was going to die. You helped to calm me. That's a great asset in a commander, and leader."

Kel sighed, "It wasn't like that. I had made myself a promise to always help those in need. I was really just trying to keep you alive."

"Whatever you did, it worked." Neal finished. The boys directly tried to avoid mentioning the other contents of her letters, knowing that she would be trying to forget.

After breakfast, Kel followed her friends and their knight masters to the gates. Yuki left to find Lady Haname. They would be leaving that day for the border.

"Promise you'll come back alive." She started softly.

"We promise." They all responded, smiling slightly. One by one, they all hugged her tight, and mounted their horses. As they cantered down the Great Road, Kel ran up the outdoor stairs to the top of the high wall. Stepping onto the stone edge, she gazed northwards, even after they had vanished past the horizon.

The guards stared at her as she stood on the edge of the city walls. Still as stone, she seemed as if part of an ancient painting. She looked every part like a beautiful maiden from the past, watching her lover ride off to war. Her grey skirts, and deep blue and silver cloak billowed in the wind. Long straight brown tresses wove between the cloth, twisting with the morning breeze. Hazel eyes, set in a pale face, did not shed a tear, and yet held the sorrow of generations. Her hands clasped in front of her, hidden by long sleeves. She drew many gazes to the wall, standing still, beautiful as a fall lily.

Kel gazed sorrowfully as her friends left, then closed her eyes in pain. She had returned only recently, and already, more people were leaving her life. She could not bear to imagine what would happen if they did not return.

A tear ran down her cheek as she drifted down the stairs to the gates. A guard sent her a pitying look as she made her way back into the palace.

To take her mind off of her friends, she took her new staff, and went to go over her morning lessons.

ooooooooo

The next two months were more eventful for Kel than the previous seven years of her life combined. Every morning, she was woken up by Yuki and practiced with the Queen and the Yamanis.

From staff work, at which Kel excelled, they moved to very basic swordsmanship. Yuki began to re-teach Kel the uses of her glaive. After having practiced the glaive for nearly ten years, the training returned to her, even with softer muscles. They also continued with different forms of archery, hand to hand shang combat, and Thayet even taught Kel to fight with and throw daggers, something the queen had learned back in Sarain.

After breakfast, Kel often worked on her nearly finished embroidery, or talked with Yuki and Shinko. After midday, she would continue her training. After the first two weeks of hesitation, Kel became more confident, and dedicated herself wholly to her training. Often the queen and princess would have to drag her from the courts half asleep, late at night.

She wrote to all of her friends regularly, and received many letters back from them. She also became slightly more open, and smiled more. Her smile was still most often stretched, and her laugh short-lived, but that was to be expected after seven years of being punished at the convent.

Her friends admired her dedication to rebuilding her strength. In only two months, she had progressed more than most people would in a year. She could hold her own with a glaive, and with a sword. Her shot wasn't terrible, and her riding had improved. She had reached nearly the level of a third or fourth year page.

oooooooooo

In mid May, Kel, Yuki Shinko and Thayet had finished a training session of horseback archery. Kel sighed as she stabled Thayet's bay mare that she had been riding. She missed Peachblossom, her gelding from her page years. She had promised Stefan to come back for the horse, but hadn't found him again on her return.

When the women were finished, they left the stables slowly. Yuki stopped them outside.

"Shinko, Queen Thayet, I think it's time for our surprise." The others nodded. Thayet took on a regal tone.

"Now Keladry, Yuki, Shinkokami, Alanna, your parents, and your knight and squire friends have all pitched in to surprise you. Consider it a three week early birthday present." Thayet led them to an armory. "First of all, Yuki?"

Yuki strode forwards. In her hand was a new glaive, teak handle polished to shine, and steel blade reflecting Kel's surprised face. "This is from me, Kel. The inscription reads your name, mine, Shinko's, Thayet's and Alanna's. This will be a key element in your future. Use it well."

"This is from Alanna." Thayet spoke, breaking Kel's stunned gaze from the shining weapon. She handed the tall girl a long wrapped parcel. Opening it, Kel gasped to see a well made sword, complete with black leather scabbard and belt. Long golden feathers seemed to be imbedded in the hilt. They couldn't be.

"Griffin feathers. A present from Daine, the Widmage. No untruth can be told around you, so long as you wear this." Kel's eyes had become wide as saucers. In addition, from her friends, there was a bow and quiver of straight bolts, a fine dagger, and practice clothes.

"I can't accept all of this," Kel protested. "It's all too much."

"Of course you can accept, and you will. This is a small prize for the suffering you went through. Now it gets even better. Come with us." the queen led them back to the lower stables. "This was a gift, mostly from your family, but Alanna and I helped out. Even Duke Baird of Queenscove chipped in some. Said something about his son wanting it. Here you go."

Shinko walked towards them leading a tall strawberry roan gelding. He was slightly bigger than the ponies, but nowhere near as big as the warhorses from the King's Own. Kel dropped her previous gifts in shock. "Peachblossom! I came back." She rushed forwards to embrace her old horse, who playfully nudged her. A few tears fell down her cheeks from happiness.

"This is far too much. I'm not even a warrior proper."

"Now Kel, that's where the last part of our collective gifts comes into play." Reaching over to a table, she tugged at a rolled up cloth. Unravelling, it revealed to be a new tunic in the Queen''s Rider's coloured, with the Rider's horse embroidered on the front.

Kel opened her mouth several times, eyes wide. "I... I... I can't do this," she spoke quickly, "I mean, I'm too old for one thing, and I had to turn it down before. How could they ask me again?"

Thayet laughed, "Now Kel, have you forgotten what I told you about connections? My best friend is the commander of the Queen's Riders, and I'm the queen. That always has its benefits. Besides, Buri owed me a favor for setting her up with her betrothed, Raoul of Goldenlake."

"I...I... I don't know what to say."

Shinko nudged her, "Say 'Thank you Thayet, I'll work hard in the Riders.'"

Ignoring Shinko's advice, Kel threw her arms around the older woman, and began to laugh. "Thank you so much. This is more than I deserve."

Stepping back, Kel smiled with more tears in her eyes. That last part of her life had been miserable enough, and she was more than ready to start a new story for herself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Don't fret, this is far from the end of my Kel trilogy. However, this is the end of this particular story, 'A Lady From Kel' I find that if a particular story gets too long, readers often lose interest. So I'm breaking it up into three big bits. Get it, Got it, Good.**

**I don't know how many of you guessed how I was going to end it, but this is why I couldn't tell you the title of my next story.**

**Now, to answer questions:**

**Not many people actually asked question. Most of you either said you liked it and continue, or you said to pick up the story line.**

**For a while, I was kind of in a creative valley there, but I promise that the sequel has more action. I also find that if too much happens, then it's not as good. You have to find the perfect balance between not enough story and to much story. You can't force stuff, trying to cram as much action and intrigue as you can into a short fic. Readers get confused. I personally think that I did well.**

**I would appreciate if I got some input on the overall story, not just this chapter.**

**I have a rough idea of how Kel will prove herself to Wyldon, but that may not be until the last installment. See the main conflict of the whole 'series' if you will, is her trying to be pulled back and prove herself. That conflict should be resolved in the last installment of a series. Every story will have its own sub conflict. In this one, it was Kel being taken from a broken lady to become the start of a warrior.**

**By the way, I actually painted the tableau of Kel on the city walls in the breeze. It's where I got the description. That particular paragraph is supposed to be coming from a camera point of view, as opposed to a subjective point of view, for those of you who have studied that stuff.**

**Now rest assured that fate and destiny will both play out properly, and that the Great Chain of Being will settle in the end. For those of you who want to hear my theory of fate and destiny, or who want to know what the Great Chain is, I would be happy to e-mail them to you.**

**In the meantime, the title of the next installment is... surprise surprise, 'A Rider From a Lady' Wach out for it.**

**luv ya!**

**Alanna**


End file.
